It's a Living!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: If you like A/U fics, you'll really like this. Car Selling will never be the same AGAIN!!! The Battle between the se*** rages on! What happens when Bulma breaks into Vegeta's house? She'll get more than what she bargained for! Her newest bed warmer! LOL
1. To Know the Tricks and Play the Game

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write.... I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
To Know the Tricks and Play the Game  
  
  
  
  
Papers, these damn papers were the worst part of his job. Yes tricking people into buying cars was okay, but the job had it's faults, like this. Signing, reading, and blah blah blah with papers.  
  
  
Vegeta scowled angrily. This job paid well, it tasted his skills at tricking the stupid, and he made friends with very wealthy people. Which was good in his part if he ever wanted anything.  
  
  
Vegeta sat at his desk with a stack of papers sure to keep him in the dealer ship till midnight. He had nothing on his desk. Not even pictures, just papers, and the occasional pencil and pen. He was all work, and never really any play.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to scowl as he heard his companion across from him laughing his ass off.  
  
  
*As usual* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
His companion, secret friend, Kakarott had just sold a car and was reclined in his chair, feet on the desk and his hand in a bag of chips watching shows on his portable TV.  
  
  
*Baka!* Vegeta thought bitterly.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta! It's another commercial!"  
  
  
Kakarott found it amazing that their dealer ship had commercials. He'd always point them out, and Vegeta would always groan in annoyance. Vegeta had seen the commercial once, but it was enough stupidity he'd seen for his life. He could barley stand hearing it. But he didn't lash out,  
  
  
*Commercial*  
  
  
"Hey you! Yeah you! I'm Yamcha! The best base ball player ever!  
  
  
You need a car? Well I want you to buy a car! My cars! Come on down!  
  
  
Prices that anybody can afford. Cars that are cool and stylish!  
  
  
So what are you sitting there for? Get your ass down here and buy buy buy!  
  
  
Remember, come on down to Interplanetary Motors!"  
  
  
*End commercial*  
  
  
  
In all of Vegeta's life, he'd have to say that was the most pathetic display of advertising he'd ever seen. Everytime he heard that commercial, he felt compelled to bang his head repeatedly against his desk or jam a pencil in his ear. But so far, he was holding up. Yes the advertising was bad, but the one advertising annoyed him the most.  
  
  
Yamcha. He had to work with and for the retard on a daily basis. Another flaw to his job. Yamcha and Old Man Roshi own Interplanetary Motors! Old Man Roshi runs the show, Yamcha advertises. Amazingly the pair is successful. Yamcha was just plain stupid. I mean, the nuts of a squirrel were more intelligent, and I don't mean the nuts he stores during the winter!  
  
  
Just then, the door opened and a blue haired woman walked in, automatically earning every dealers attention. Anyone who walked through those doors had an invisible 'Sucker' sign on their forehead. I didn't feel like socializing, to women at the moment.   
  
  
This woman looked like the type that would annoy him. Have a sick voice, and a poor outlook on the world. I merely sat there and let kakarott beat me there.  
  
  
"Hello, miss may I help you?"  
  
  
"Actually you can, can you show me to 'Old Man Roshi's' Office?" Bulma asked unsurely.  
  
  
Kakarott narrowed his eyes at the woman. A beautiful female going into the office home to the biggest pervert was asking for trouble.  
  
  
"I don't mean to be busy, but why do you need to talk to Old Man Roshi?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"I'm supposed to be working here starting today."  
  
  
"That your right young lady!"  
  
  
Old Man Roshi replied to Bulma.  
  
  
"Are you Old Man Roshi?"  
  
  
"That I am! You must be Bulma Briefs. I've heard a lot about you. Where's your friend?"  
  
  
"Oh Chi Chi couldn't make it just yet. But she'll be hear tomorrow."  
  
  
"How about I show you your desk, Bulma"  
  
  
Vegeta with his acute saiya-jin hearing heard the conversation.   
  
  
*A new co-worker? Little thing looks lost in this field of work. I should educate her*  
  
  
Vegeta stepped away from his desk, which was very rare, unless to eat, go to the bathroom or assist a customer. No customers were around so everyone looked puzzled. He walked up to Bulma's new desk; she was already placing little pictures and whatnot on the desk. Vegeta scoffed, getting Bulma's attention.  
  
  
"May I help you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Let me educate you in the car selling industry...You see"  
  
  
"Let me guess, you underestimate my skills as a car saleswoman?"  
  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, woman" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Well let me educate you on a few things buddy. I may be a woman, but I'm a smart woman. I can do anything a man can accept peeing standing up. I don't need a arrogant short annoying troll to tell me what's what in the real world!"  
  
  
Oooh's and Aaah's filled the area. Everyone except for Bulma knew of Vegeta's historical temper.  
  
  
"Why you little"  
  
  
"Hiya folks!" Yamcha interrupted as he slithered his way into the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A bit of a cliffhanger on the first chapter, but you understand. More feuding and Chi Chi enters next chapter. Yay! Please review!  
  
  
Oh and if you'd like to be on my 'Chapter Update Mailing List', please e-mail me or request it when you review. Ja ne' and REVIEW! 


	2. The Ultimate Battle!

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
The Ultimate Battle!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiya Folks!" Yamcha squealed.  
  
  
"Oh it's you!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
Yamcha stopped talking and looked behind Vegeta to see a beautiful woman.  
  
  
"Babe!"  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
  
Yamcha ran over Vegeta and began to drool tremendously on Bulma's NEW desk.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Yamcha. Ignore Vegeta, he can be a nutcracker sometimes"  
  
  
"I can see that" Bulma replied. Earnign herself a growl from vegeta.  
  
  
"Maybe we can have dinner later?" Yamcha offered.  
  
  
"As nice as you and your offer are, I'm gonna have to decline"  
  
  
"De-what?" Yamcha questioned.  
  
  
"She can't come dumbass!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"I knew that"  
  
  
Bulma ignored the two men and went into Old Man Roshi's office to continue learning more about the dealership.  
  
  
  
~ Next Morning ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was always the first in the office, and mostly the last one to leave. He sat inhis chair, greeting, more like glaring each car salesman as they entered.  
  
  
*Weaklings*  
  
  
Kakarott entered in, looking pretty crappy to put it simply.  
  
  
"What the hell hapenned to you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night. I was doing those papers!" Kakarott mumbled as he collapsed on his desk and flded his head in his arms. Vegeta merely shook his head.  
  
  
"I guess the bitch didn't come. Shouldn't be surprised the woman would have quit!"  
  
  
"Who said I was gonna quit?"  
  
  
Bulma smirked down at her new enemy and employee.  
  
  
"It was a assumption" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"It was a false one" Bulma corrected.  
  
  
Vegeta turned his gaze from Bulma to a woman standing behind her. Kakarott did the same, only his gaze didn't move.  
  
  
"How could I forget, boys, this is Chi Chi"  
  
  
*Chi Chi* Kakarott thought dreamily. (A/N: You know it's possible!)  
  
  
"Another wench?" Vegeta asked .  
  
  
"You have some nerve refering to me as such! You're not anything special you sadistic dipshit troll!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
  
"Oooh! What harmful words!" Vegeta sarcasticaly said.  
  
  
"Vegeta, leave them alone." Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
  
"Cause if you don't you'll be out of a job" Old Man Roshi butted in.  
  
  
Vegeta growled but shut his mouth. Both Bulma and Chi Chi smiled triumphantly and walked to their desks.  
  
  
*Stupid Bitches!* Vegeta thought bitterly.  
  
  
Later on in the day, hell was waging from one side of the building to the other. The otherworkers had decided to avoid Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
"Will you shut the hell up?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"When you shut your mug" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
  
"I can't stand stupid smart mouth women?"  
  
  
"What's with you hating women? Are you sexist or something?"  
  
  
"You could say that" Kakarott pointed out.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Or is it that you have bad luck with women? Probably because of your personality or maybe you aren't satisfying in bed" Bulma sneered.  
  
  
"Being a man, the smarter sex, I can't stand dumb women"  
  
  
"What makes you think guys are better than girls?" Bulam growled.  
  
  
Now Vegeta had it.  
  
  
"That's it! I'll prove to you males are superior race"  
  
  
"How?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"We will have a contest. Who ever sell the most cars wins. You and your harpie friend sell cars, while me and Kakarott will sell the most of course" Vegeta finished.  
  
  
"Huh?" both Chi Chi and Goku said.  
  
  
"You seem sure of yourself? I'm in. Whoever loses has to clean all the cars on the dealership and do the winner's paperwork for the bet."  
  
  
"And the winner?"  
  
  
"I think it's obvious. Whoever wins will sit back and watch the losers clean the cars and do their paerwork"  
  
  
"I'll love to see you washing a car" Vegeta sneered.  
  
  
"I'll love to see you do my paper work!" Bulma sneered back.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta growled in each others faces. Looking as though they were having a staring contest.  
  
  
"How and when did we get roped into this?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I have no clue!" Kakarott replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Battle between the sexes is next. Who will win? Who will lose? All this and more in the next chapter!  
  
  
Please review. And if you'd like to be on my 'Chapter Update Mailing List', please e-mail me at moonsaiyanprincess@yahoo.com. Just tell me you wanna be on the CUML and I'll put you on.  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	3. The Triumphant Sex!

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Triumphant Sex!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma crept quietly into the car office. It was 5:30 in the morning. With her key to the building, she'd look so good and be the first one here ready to work.  
  
  
Bulma smiled at her plan. She went over to her desk and was about the pull her chair out to sit in and catch a few winks.  
  
  
"You're late woman"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Bulma looked up to Vegeta's eyes. It was still dark outside so the room was dark.  
  
  
"But how?"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and sat back at his desk. Bulma was fuming now with anger. She sat down and began to work on some paper work that wasn't due for another month.  
  
  
Vegeta caught on decided to work on paper work he was going to wait for Bulma to do. When he thought about it, he was going to win.  
  
  
*That's right! Let the woman do the work!*  
  
  
Vegeta leaned back into his chair and began to meditate.  
  
  
*The nerve of him sleeping!*  
  
  
Bulma growled and Vegeta smiled while his eyes were closed.  
  
  
  
~ later ~  
  
  
  
It was now 7:00 am and everyone was beginingto enter the building. Whispers were heard all over the room and they were all about Bulma and Vegeta. Goku came in ad sat down. he stared at Bulma and Vegeta glaring at each other. He looked up when he saw Chi Chi enter.  
  
  
"Hi Chi Chi"  
  
  
"Hi Goku"  
  
  
"When did Bulma get in?"  
  
  
"She told me she was coming in today at 5:30."  
  
  
"Is she crazy?" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"That's what I asked her, but she is determined to win. That's just the way she is. Frankly I really don't care who wins and who looses.  
  
  
Chi chi walked to her deskbeside Bulma's and started on some work.  
  
  
  
~ later again that day ~  
  
  
  
At about 9:15 a young man walked in the room. Nobody moved all except Bulma and Vegeta. Everyone thought it best to stay out of this. Vegeta reached the man first.  
  
  
"How may I help you?" Vegeta asked. (A/N: Even I the writter can't fully see Vegeta being this nice towards anyone even though it's his job. But thisis a A/U fic, so... )  
  
  
"Uh yeah I was thinking of...."  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
The young man was staring at one of the most expensive cars in the building. Vegeta looked at the car and saw Bulma leaning against it moving her finger in a 'come here' motion.  
  
  
*So the woman's using sex appeal? She likes playing dirty I see* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his thought when his customer walked over to the car and started to converse with Bulma who began talking himinto buying the car. Once the young man signed the papers, she kissed him on the cheek and handed him the keys. The young man grinned sheepishly.  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta giving her a death glare. She blew him a kis and went back to her desk to do th paer work for the car she just sold. Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
  
  
  
  
~ later AGAIN that day ~  
  
  
  
  
At 10:47, a litle old couple walked in. Bulma smirked and stood up straight and tall. She walked up to the couple and greeted them accordingly.  
  
  
"Hello, how may I help you today?" Bulma asked happily.  
  
  
"Well young miss, we were thinking of purchasing a nice car. Do you have one in mind?"  
  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
  
Vegeta walked over to them and stared at the young lady.  
  
  
"Yes Young man, is there anything I can do for you?" the little old lady asked.  
  
  
"Yes there is." Vegeta said saddly.  
  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta suspiciously.  
  
  
"You look just like my deceased grandmother. *bitting his fist* *sniffing* I...I just always hurt when I see someone who has a beautiful face resembling her own"  
  
  
*Give me a break!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"You poor baby! Eustace, let's help this boy out. I'll take that car!" the old lady shouted.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes boggled.  
  
  
"No. I couldn't except this." Vegeta said pretendingto wipe his eyes.  
  
  
"I insist. Your such a nice young man"  
  
  
Vegeta help the couple sign the papers and they walked out with their new car.  
  
  
*That little acting sneaky monkey!* Bulma thought angrily.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked at her and blew the middle finger over to Bulma. She growled loudly making everyone's head turn.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
For about the rest of the day, Bulma had used her kindness and body to get people to buy cars. While Vegeta stooped low and used his acting abilities. And if that didn't work, he would use violence instead. It was even now. Bulma had sold a total of 15 cars that morning, as did Vegeta.  
  
  
A woman and her little gilr walked into the building. they were looking for a van for their family. Vegeta walked up to them and attempted to seduce the woman. Not only did that work, but he was scaring her daughter. The little girl kicked him in the leg. Vegeta cursed loudly. The mother looked around and Bulma asked if they needed help.  
  
  
With Bulma's kindness being her magic, she won the bet. When the mother and her daughter left the dealer ship she sat on Vegeta's desk and lughed at him uncontrollably. Vegeta grumbled choice words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well you know who won! Next chapter, you'll see the boys get what they deserve! ^.^  
  
  
The liklihood of carsalesmen actually being this devious is beyond me. Most likely not this bizarre but very sneaky.  
  
Please review.!!! 


	4. Payback's the Sweetest Thing

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
Payback's the Sweetest Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time ever, Vegeta felt defeated, insignificant, low, and just plain dirty.   
  
  
*How could I lose?... To a woman? a weak woman, at something, so simple?* Vegeta thought bitterly.  
  
  
Vegeta laid on his back at his apartment, staring at the ceiling, wondering stuff that wasn't really important.  
  
  
He was supposed to be at work a half and hour ago. He hadn't called in yet, he hadn't dressed, he was in his boxers. Everything yesterday was a blur. The end of the day, Bulma was declared the winner, of course she rubbed it in his face, calling him things from sexist pig toPathetic son of a hoe. his eye still twitched at te last insult.  
  
  
He had contemplated going after Bulma and dealing with her personally, but he stopped his violent thoughts. He came home, undressed, and collapsed on his bed, of course after having a 'few' drinks.  
  
  
It was morning now, and he was still debating if she even show his face at his job. If he didn't show up, he may risk losing his job, and another shot at getting revenge.  
  
  
Today was the carwash, where if you bought a car, you got it washed by 2 employee's, ie: all the female employee's. Spraying Bulma or dunking her in soapy water would be a treat. With new determination, Vegeta swung his legs over the side of the bed and prepared to get ready. He found some simple black excercise pants, and a white tanktop. He could dress as he pleased today only.  
  
  
Vegeta marched pass his kitchen, neglecting to grab something to eat, only thinking his revenge would be the only think to satisfy his true hunger. He grinned evily and exited his home.  
  
  
  
~ Interplanetary Motors ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the dealership, earning everyone's questionign gaze, realising who it was, they all gasped at his dress, and his tardiness, which were totally not Vegeta. He was sharper than cheddar.  
  
  
"Wow Vegeta! This is a change, where've you been?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Where I've been is no concern"  
  
  
"I just wondered that's all, I thought you'd never show your face here ever again!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and ceased his conversation with Goku and moved to his desk. He settled his things down and looked around the room for the harpy that was ruining his life. He saw Chi Chi sitting at Bulma's desk, obviously Bulma in her leather chair.  
  
  
Vegeta walked closer and saw what Bulma and Chi Chi were wearing, his walking slowed down.  
  
  
  
~ Bulma's desk ~  
  
  
  
"I still hate wearing such slutty cloths!" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
"Get over it, and besides, I hate wearing work clothes all the time, also this gives us a chance to see who cracks"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Here he comes now, watch" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta standing still.  
  
  
"Hi Vegeta, loser, whatever your name is"  
  
  
Vegeta hearing the insult snapped back to reality. He stopped originally seeing Bulma in tiny shorts and a white tank top that barely covered her chest, he could tell she was wearing no bra, so he was pleased when he saw Bulma's hardened pebbles strainign against her shirt due to the air conditioning in the building.  
  
  
"Fuck off woman, atleast I'm not parading around like a slut!"  
  
  
Chi Chi growled at that comment, not that it was towards Bulma, only because all the carsaleswomen were dressed like this.  
  
  
"Down Chi Chi, now I thought that I'd bruise your ego yesterday, obviousily you need another reminder of your pathetic defeat" Bulma said smoothly.  
  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists tightly.  
  
  
"You'll have your woman"  
  
  
With that said, Vegeta turned around and marched off.  
  
  
"Bulma, why?"  
  
  
"Why what?"  
  
  
"Why do you enjoy tormenting that guy?"  
  
  
"I don't know, Everytime I see him, I have the urge to insult him."  
  
  
"Do you like him or something?"  
  
  
"It's hard to tell, he may be a bastard on the outside, but I'm eager to see what's he's like on the inside"  
  
  
"Ladies"  
  
  
All the women in the building turned their heads to their employer and their mascot, along with their associates, who all had tissue paper stuck up there noses, preventing nose bleeds. Vegeta scoffed at their display.  
  
  
"We have new car owners outside, and now it's time to scrub down, so get out there, and wash, scrub, and make those cars shinier than my forhead!" Old Man Roshi yelled.  
  
  
"Yeah, what he said" Yamcha said.  
  
  
The woman walked outside and were gretted by the rays of the sun, aswell as grinning men and a few woman, who Bulma suspected were here for the excat same thing as the men.  
  
  
The woman paired up into groups. Bulma and Chi Chi started on a Black Chevy Truck. The men were selling cars, Goku was selling one right now, Vegeta on the other hand was standing at the doors, watching his prey.  
  
  
She was squealing with delight, splashing water on Chi Chi, who in turn did the same to Bulma. Vegeta watched Bulma's clothes get soaked and cling closer to her skin. Vegeta could already see Bulma's nipples and her areola's. Vegeta pants grew uncomfortably tight. Chi Chi looked up and saw this, she whispered to Bulma.  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Ahem, you're admirer"  
  
  
Chi Chi pointed to Vegeta and Bulma saw it for herself. She grinned, knowing just what to do.  
  
  
"Hold on Chi Chi, watch this"  
  
  
Bulma walked over, swaying her hips, watching the saiya-jins eyes gleam and observe. Her high heels suddenly gave her confidence, and the cool air against her chest did nothing to cool her devilish plan. Bulma walked up to Vegeta and brushed past him.  
  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
  
Bulma walked past him and entered the dealership, she went over to her desk and grabbed all her papers that vegeta is supposed to do, due to the bet. She turned around and headed for the door. She opened it, greeted by Vegeta's gaze, then suddenly 'dropped' her papers.  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Bulam said sarcastically.  
  
  
Bulma kneeled down and began to pick the papers up infront of Vegeta. Her knees were pressing up into her chest, boosting them up. Vegeta groaned and watched her movements closely. Bulma gathered the papers and stood up, she stared into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked seductivly.  
  
  
Vegeta eyes's boggled. He tried to find words to say, and if and when he did, his mout wouldn't function.  
  
  
"Vegeta?" still keeping the seductive tone "You need to do my paper work! Here it is, now I need it down by the end of the week!" Bulma said happily and skipped back over to the van and back to Chi Chi.  
  
  
Vegeta was furious, with himself for letting her take advantage of him with her body. He growled, feeling her large stack of papers in his hands. Vegeta continued to growl and desintergrated the papers. Bulma saw this, but she wasn't discouraged.  
  
  
"Temper Temper. Luckily I made copies of those. I'll give them to you shhortly"  
  
  
"ARGH!" vegeta screamed and began to tug at his hair. He marched back into the delearship and went to his desk, sitting down and cooling off. He grumbled curses about the follish woman and her witch craft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Geta's ego was bruised yet again! gosh I'm having fun writting this! Please review.  
  
  
There will be more happiness in the next chapter. Ja ne'  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
The magical button! Ooooh! It's pretty! O.O 


	5. More torture and sweetness

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
More torture and sweetness  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta went home regretfully. His so called, 'Day of Revenge' never was. He entered his home and collapsed onto his sofa in a tired heap. Cursing Bulma and above.'  
  
  
She was taking advantage of the only power she held over him, her beauty, and was using it to twist and destroy the Prince's mind. Vegeta growled in irritation at what was happening to him.  
  
  
He was almost asleep when he heard the maddening dainty pounding on his door. Knowing the person behind this irritation was weak, knew who he was, and purposefully annoying him, he stomped to the door, not even bothering to look in his peep hole and opened the door.  
  
  
"You"  
  
  
"That's me!" Bulma greeted happily.  
  
  
"Go away"  
  
  
Vegeta slammed the door in her face, glad that he angered her just a smidge this evening. He couldn't make a step away from his door though, for her annoying knocking atarted all over again.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and opened the door, only to have the knocking on his face rather than on his door.  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I was so tired of waiting for you to open I kept on knocking" Bulma said innocently.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and slammed the door in her face. He didn't even bother to budge, for right away Bulma began to knock on his door...again!!  
  
  
Vegeta opened the door, to see Bulma huffing madly.  
  
  
*Atleast I get to see her mildly suffer* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
  
"If you had let me speak, I would have said that I'm here to drop off my paper work for you to do"  
  
  
"Very "  
  
  
Vegeta didn't get a chance to finish, because Bulma stepped into his house and nudged him aside.  
  
  
"Nice place"  
  
  
"How dare you intrude my home?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Oh chill Veggie, I just wanted to check your place out"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to growl while Bulma looked around. Bulma examined the furniture. Everything leather, colors black and red, and some blue and gold items. Bulma hummed in surprise.  
  
  
"I'm impressed. For a loser, you have good tatse. Although I wonder why you have taste for things inside a home while your house in general is a ugly little dink hole" Bulma said casually.  
  
  
"I didn't ask you for your opinion of my living space. Just give me the damn work and get out!"  
  
  
"Touchy! Someone is PMS-ing I see"  
  
  
Bulma bent down and laid the stack of papers down on the table, showing off her bottom, teasing Vegeta and ceasing his growl. Realising his mistake, vegeta started growling again.  
  
  
"I like my work turned in on time, so I'll be coming here nice and early to get it"  
  
  
Bulma began to walk to the front door.  
  
  
"Oh and I like tiny little bunnies like this one at the end of my signature. Be sure to do it with all the work, just to make it more legit? Okay?"  
  
  
Bulma patted Vegeta's cheek and smiled an left his home. Vegeta came back to earth and screamed and slammed his door, screaming obsenities to the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Goku's house ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh hi Chi Chi, what brings you here?" Goku said warmly.  
  
  
"Well I find it unfair that you have to do my paper work when you really weren't into the bet, so I came to see if you'd atleast help me?"  
  
  
"Oh...sure, come on in!"  
  
  
Chi Chi walked into his apartment, nodding in approval that he was living alright. Goku brought his hands to her shoulders to take her coat off. Chi Chi shivered at the contact of his hands to her body. Goku fidgeted in delight at seeing what she was wearing. She was wearing what she had on earlier at the carwash.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to change, I was busy after the car wash."  
  
  
"That's okay, would you like anything?" Goku asked.  
  
  
Goku had dissapointment in his voice. He wanted her clothes to still be wet, although their were blotches of moisture still clinging to her form, they weren't in the places Goku wanted, ie : her chest and other places.  
  
  
Chi Chi sat on his sofa and placed her papers on her coffee table, Goku sat down beside her, closing his legs tightly together to keep his growing arrousal at bay for a while.  
  
  
"Shall we begin?" Chi Chi asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aren't I a evil son of a something? ^.^ I was going to end this chapter at a juicy point and still make you eager for more, but I thought I'd give you more next time and still make you eager for more. Don't be mad, be happy!  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
Discoveries  
  
  
  
(A/N: This chapter is kinda observant. Bulma finds a lot of things in Vegeta's home!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma whistled to herself in the early morning. She strutted down the sidewalk, coming up to Vegeta's apartment building(A/N: remember, he lives in a dink hole, sad for someone who makes enough money to get a big house). She walked to the door and pulled out a little set of screws and picks her dad got her as a present years ago. Never thinking they'd come in handy, she neglected them all until she returned home from Vegeta's home, angering him. She spent most of the night searching for it, sucessfully finding it in one of her many panty drawers.  
  
  
Bulma pulled out a medium sized pick and fiddled with the door knob, suddenly she heard a noise behind her and covered her mischief work from a young guy who wasn't phased by her behavior, slightly by her body, but shaking his head and probably remembering whatever mission he held, he continued on, Bulma released a sigh.  
  
  
Turning back to her work, Bulma continued to fiddle, twist, and growl, then the door opened. Fearing the worse she took out a small can of oil and dabbed the hinges of the door, then opened the door, free of nasty squeaks. The whole place was dark, except for one dim light hanging over Vegeta's stove. Bulma tip toed quietly around th place, heading down the hall, passing the furnished living room on her left and the kitchen on her right, she continued on. Now to her right was his bathroom, upahead looked like a heavily locked room, from her vantage point, and to her left was a door, where snoring from a certain work buddy came from.  
  
  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle with happiness. She planned on scaring him and bothering him on their way to work. She looked at her watch, it was 4:30 am, a tad to early for her taste, but for the chance to puch Vegeta's endless buttons again, she did what she needed to do. She oiled the hinges to his bedroom door and pushed it gently open. The room was dark.  
  
  
*Probably a dark person* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She peeked into his closet and saw boxes on top shelves with words of another language on them. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled one down and examined the contents. Tattered white and gold tipped boots, spandex outfits with strange emblems on them, weird headsets with dust on them, gold jelwry and other objects looking as thought they belonged to royalty.  
  
  
*Woah, I guess this is another Vegeta thing. nice stuff inside of a dink hole?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Placing the box back on it's shelf, she turned and saw Vegeta's snoring figure. She walked over to his bed, but the floor creaked and she dove down. Vegeta began to murmur things.  
  
  
"Stupuid...BITCH!" Vegeta murmured aggressivly.  
  
  
Bulma had to calm herself. She then noticed that Vegeta was naked, only a blanket covering his 'certain' apendage. Grinning like a fool, she lifted up the blanket and glanced down.  
  
  
*Cheese and Rice!* Bulma mentally exclaimed *Damn Geta*  
  
  
Bulma fought off the urge to pet his manly rod and was about to turn away when she felt something furry tickle her neck. Glancing down, she was about to shriek when she composed herself and stepped back.   
  
  
*That can't be...a Tail????* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma felt like she was in a world of 'Outer Limits', or a story from a scary situation. She stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
  
*How he's been hiding those two things is beyond me* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma quietly left the room and closed his door. She tip toed down the hall to the last room.  
  
  
*A challenge*  
  
  
Bulma got out her set of picks and began to fiddle once more. Sweat trickling down her face, concentration etched on her features. Finnaly the lock was picked. Bulma entered the room, not bothering to oil the door and saw the contents inside. There was a table in the corner with Capsules neatly aranged in designated spots. She looked at the names on the capsules and realised that they were classic vehicles.  
  
  
*What the hell is he doing with antiques like this*   
  
  
Bulma continued to look around, there was a big window, hiding behind dark red curtains. Bulma looked on till her eyes fell on a motor cycle in another corner. Bulma gasped at the beauty. She touched it, recognizing that it must have recently been cleansed. Bulma's knowledge and curiosity was going wild by this point. Her masters in Sciences gone from her mind, only her degree in mechanics and her favor of repairing cars came to life. The motorcycle was all black, the crome of the wheels a dark blood red. And that emblem she saw was on both sides in red. She looked at the license plate and saw his name, well part of it 'Geta'. She was impressed with her discoveries. Her explorations cease when she heard loud growling behind her. She fell on her butt and began to shake as to what Vegeta would do to her, what power she hel over him was out the door scampering down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Goku's House ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku laid in bed staring at the celing. Never had he felt so calm and at peace in all his days. the fait sound of bacon sizzling in a pan down the hall didn't phase him. Sure his stomach would be leaping and beconing him to eat, but he stayed where he was, naked, on his bed, with the scent of Chi Chi slinging to him. He let his memories drift to last night, enjoying the happy feeling running down his spine.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
A mere stretch from Chi Chi ignited a fire inside Goku. He now quenched this woman in his arms. She slid closer beside her on the couch, rubbing up against her and atarteling her. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't hlp but greet the feeling of warmth and comfort. He leaned in, and kissed her lips, enjoying the sweet taste on his tounge. Obviously Chi Chi wanted him aswell, she accepted his kiss, and gave more, shyly probing her tounge against his lips, parting them gently.  
  
  
Goku was in bliss, a all time high, he wrapped his arms around her waist, still never feeling close to her. He wanted to be consumed with her, sufficating in her presence, surrounding by her beautiful atmosphere. Growling deep in his throat he stood up and looked down at the slightly panting Chi Chi, lips slightly parted. She stood up silently and he took her small hand inside his own. No words were said, they simply walked to his room, eager to feel the clostrphobic feeling that they'd never hate in vain.  
  
  
Goku closed the door behind her and enveloped her in his warm arms of muscles. She snk deeper in the warmth Goku provided, sighing in his chest. Brushing her back affectionately, his hand drifted lower to the little shirt that left little o his imagination lifting it up slowly, feeling the creamy skin of her back. He released a moan and continued sliding the shirt up, silently asking for consent to be rewarded with her body. Chi Chi stepped back and took off her shirt, nervousness takign a tool on her frame, her hands were slightly shaking till they were securly held in Goku's hands, his thumb stroking her palm, and his lips brushing hers. She immediately entered a calm state.  
  
  
Clothes were strown about the room, the warmth leaving the simplistic fabric, fading to a calm cool. goku sat on the bed, with Chi Chi in his lap, licking each others lips animalistically. Chi Chi gasped when she noticed a soft silky object brushing her nether lips, tall fur parting inside her lips, carrsessing her throbbing clit. Chi Chi looked in Goku's eyes in wonder, not disgust, which is what Goku feared. No words were needed to be said, Goku's eyes said it all.  
  
  
- This is a part of me, do you accept me? -  
  
  
In answer to his question, Chi Chi lowered herself on Goku's length, gasping at the depth his manhood reached. Chi Chi dug her nails into his shoulders, beckoning him to begin their long journey down that calm road that greeted them with open arms. Goku grasped her hips and handled her body on his throbbing tool, gracing his lips against her hard nipples in the process with feather light touches.  
  
  
Chi Chi screamed in pleasure, never before reaching great heights of ecstasy before. Goku supressed his moans as best as he could against her heaving chest, silencing himself with a suck of her breast. What they both were reaching for, it was so close, Chi Chi could feel it as she rode Goku, it was almost in his and her grasps'. Chi Chi yelled her peacefullness all around her, Goku reaching his release and spilling himself inside her. They panted and caressed each other as they came back to earth. Goku fell on his back on the bed, Chi Chi on top of him, on his chest, still inside of him, reliching at the closeness.  
  
  
"Goku...let's explore a relationship between us"  
  
  
"I agree" Goku whispered softly, before darkness overtook them both.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Goku continued to grin at his previous evening. Chi Chi walked in his room with a tray of food, his tail shot up and looked both ways as if a hounding dog in mid search, his furry tip pointed to the food and fell lazily back at his side. Fortunately it was a large amount of food. Another thing to share with Chi Chi, who he was, what he was, and how he came to be here on this planet. His tail drifted up to Chi Chi's face caressing her cheek, he'd tell her after work today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second Goku and Chi Chi lemon, I hope it was good for you guys. What's gonna happen to Bulma? Will Vegeta tear her a new one, or will they come to a strange agreement?? O.o  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	7. Sleeping with the Saiya-jin!?

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
Sleeping with the Saiya-jin!?  
  
  
  
(A/N: This chapter is kinda observant. Bulma finds a lot of things in Vegeta's home!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes were the size of saucers. She couldn't believe she was caught! Bulma watched Vegeta's face, only seeing anger.  
  
  
*His piss-ivity level is probably through the roof!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Then Bulma glanced down and noticed.  
  
  
*So we meet again?* Bulma thought, narrowing her eyes at Vegeta's long appendages.  
  
  
Vegeta stepped closer to her and grabbed her beck and slammed her into the nearest wall. Bulma winced at the pain in her chest, neck, and back.  
  
  
"Bitch! How dare you intrude my premises!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I can explain, really" Bulma said pathetically.  
  
  
"Your explinations will be a waste of your last breath!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma gulped. She saw Vegeta's tail moving wildly behind her, thinking if he was anything like a animal, Bulma tried her chances and suddenly wrapped her fingers around his tail. Vegeta's eyes flew wide opened. His length probing her opening through her skirt.  
  
  
Bulma began to pet his tail, arousing a purr from his chest, he leaned his head next to hers and against her neck, breathing deeply, trying to control himself. Feeling that Vegeta's current state was that of weak, Bulma was about to try and escape when Vegeta began to grind his hips into Bulma's, making her eep as her plan backfired.  
  
  
His hips rotating, hard against her clothing, almost trying to tear the clothing away, Bulma tried to supress a moan as his length probed roughly against her spreaded lips and clit. Bulma hissed at the heat spreading between her legs, once she laid her eyes on his manhood earlier, she knew she'd want a piece of him sooner or later, but was now a good time?  
  
  
Bulma knew she had to get out of there somehow. Though her mind was clouded by lust, she was aware that she needed to get out of ther before anything else happened. But damn it if it felt good. Bulma pondered the thought of now scraping his tail with her nails and making a run for it, but then Vegeta began groping her breasts, ripping buttons off her blouse, cupping her mounds in his hands.  
  
  
Bulma's body throbbed.  
  
  
*I can't get out of this* Bulma concluded.  
  
  
Bulma allowed Vegeta to lower the both of them to the ground. bulma looked up with hooded eyes and saw Vegeta lick his lips hungrily, his thumbs pressing and brushing her nipples. Bulma could already tell that he was searching for which breast was the most sensetive. Bulma arched her back and cried out when Vegeta pinched her right nipple, and twisted it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
  
*He found it* Bulma thought regretfully.  
  
  
Vegeta lowered his head and popped the hardened nub in his mouth, massaging it with his tounge, then bitting it rather hard, enough to make her scream in ecstasy but not enough to harm her. Bulma's moans encouraging Vegeta, he looked lower and began to take off her skirt, followed by her wet panties. Vegeta brought her panties to his nose enjoying the scent locked in the fibers.   
  
  
Wanting more, he lowered his head to her spreaded heat. Inhaling deeply, he placed one leg over his shoulder then dove in. Bulma's fists banged into the wooden floor roughly, banging from below was her reply, but she didn't care. Bulma hissed as Vegeta paid no mrecy to her swollen clit, flicking his tounge sharply at it, then suckling on it like a starving man. Vegeta's tail floated up to Bulma's mouth, she immediately placed it in her mouth, having something to supress her moans, she would dare not bite down.  
  
  
Lapping up the gush of sweet dew, he looked up and stared at Bulma. He, who was on all fours, juice dripping off his chin, his tail wagging behind him, the tip of it wet and making squishy noises everytime it touched the floor, his erected cock, his harsh breathing, and his lust clouded eyes, this was a animalistic picture that made Bulma become more wet. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's ankles and dragged her beneath him, Bulma began to nip at his nose, licking her juices off his face, and nipping at his chin. Bulma spread her legs, Vegeta was quick to give.  
  
  
He thrusted deeply inside her, grinding his hips wildly, loving the tightness and easy sliding in and out. Bulma wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper in her web of desire. Vegeta breathed against Bulma's ear, making her hornier so to speak. He thrusted deeply, Bulma felt that he was actually going so deep, that he was passing the very back of her womanhood. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hips, holding her in place, increasing his thrusts ten fold. His sack was smaking up against her bottom, making him growl at the pleasure each smack made him feel.   
  
  
He felt the familar tightening in his balls, and he climaxed, coating Bulma's womanhood with his sperm coating her walls. Vegeta gasped then collapsed against her. Bulma was panting at the feeling, tingly and enjoyable over her body, her climax was wondeful aswell, never before had she felt something so profound. Also she was panting because Vegeta's weight was suffocating her. She nudged him and he fell on the floor beside her. Vegeta was to absorbed to notice his tail wrap around her leg, the now dry tip rubbing the inside of her thigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Interplanetary Motors ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are they!?" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Calm down Goku, I'm sure Bulma and Vegeta will have a decent explination as to why they haven't shown up for work. " Chi Chi said carelessly.  
  
  
"But Chi Chi, you don't know Vegeta like I do. he has a very VERY short fuse! What if he killed Bulma!" Goku squealed in fright.  
  
  
Chi Chi was now becoming skeptical about everything. What if Bulma was in danger?  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta's Apartment ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had just returned from the dealership. He instant transmissioned into Old Man Roshi's office, half naked, only having black pants on, dumping Bulma's papers onto the desk, then leaving the same way he came. (A/N: Goku and Vegeta know how to do Instant Transmission :P) He took of his pants and got a blanket and covered him and Bulma. He let her snuggle closer to him, part of him was loving every minute of this.  
  
  
Bulma began to wake up, she looked around nd her eyes widened.  
  
  
"Oh shit! I can't believe I missed work! And I'm new to, and all because I had sex with you!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"But wasn't it good?" Vegeta asked innocently.  
  
  
Bulma growled and crossed her arms over her chest tightly.  
  
  
"You had no right touching my tail like that"   
  
  
"Believe me, I wasn't planning on this ocuring. I thought petting your tail would distract you so I could run" Bulma said.  
  
  
"You thought wrong. My tail is my weakness and my strength, I become a animalistic sex driven beast when it's handled a certain way." Vegeta said solemly.  
  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for intruding okay, what I wanna know is why you have a killer bike in this room"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
  
"It's mine woman. All my classic cars are mine. I take care of it all the time. What else is there to say?"  
  
  
"Well, I assumed that you only had luck in selling cars, not good in mechanics!"  
  
  
"There's alot of things you don't know about me, but obviously you must know some mechanics to notice the perfection of my bike"  
  
  
"Some?" Bulma shouted. "I have a degree for your information! i can fix any car and or design a car as I wish. I'm only selling cars to earn money without the help of my family." Bulma made aware.  
  
  
"Is that so? A rich bitch huh? This may sound crazy but I'm going to Dallas for a Car Show followed by a Car Competition. I was going to fix the car by myself, but they changed the rules on me and I have to have a partner"  
  
  
"So you want me to tag along?"   
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"That's sweet I'll accept. Just show me the car we'll work on and I'm there" Bulma said happily.  
  
  
"We'll take a week off next week and leave."  
  
  
"Agreed"  
  
  
Bulma amd Vegeta shook on it, of course vegeta tightening his hold.  
  
  
"Geta?" Bulma asked in a amused tone.  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"It was a nickname my mother had for me"  
  
  
"I think that's sweet" Bulma paused for a long while "What are we now?...relationship wise?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
  
"We are nothing, only partners in bussiness. You were merely my fuck toy this morning"   
  
  
"Correcion, you were my fuck toy" Bulma corrected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There actually wasn't supposed to be a lemon, oh well! I hoped you liked it anyway.  
  
  
In this fic, vegeta likes the name 'Geta' only by 1 person and soon by Bulma in the future. Also, he loves working on cars, selling cars, buying cars, next to training, cars is his favorite hobby, a change from your average B/V fic. :P  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. Truce!? O.O

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
Truce!? O.O  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta entered the office of Interplanetery Motors. Earning stares due to the fact that arch rivals were not acting evil or spitting venom at the other, simply walking into the room together. Goku choked on the hoagie he was chomping on, surprised that hell hadn't broken loose...yet!!  
  
  
"Vegeta, what happened yesterday? Where were you?" Goku asked with food still in his mouth.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and flicked a piece of food off of his cheek.  
  
  
"My where-a-bouts of yesterday are none of your concern."  
  
  
Vegeta turned and headed to his desk. He watched Bulma walk to her desk with some difficulty in her walk, sitting down and wincing at the pain down below. He grinned.  
  
  
*That's for intruding my home woman* Vegeta thought while snickering.  
  
  
As if hearing his voice, she growled at him, but then was enveloped in worry filled arms.  
  
  
"Oh Bulma, I thought something bad happened to you!" Chi Chi said while squeezing Bulma tightly.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, you can stop trying to give me a hug" Bulma weezed.  
  
  
Chi Chi released her hold on Bulma and pulled up her leather chair close to Bulma's desk. Bulma's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"So tell me what happened yesterday." Chi Chi asked eagerly.  
  
  
Bulma smiled meekly, she knew Chi Chi was dying to know what happened.  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
*sigh* "I went to pick up my papers from Vegeta's house yesterday morning"  
  
  
"Yeah..." Chi Chi said eagerly.  
  
  
"I entered his home unannounced, so I went exploring"  
  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
  
"I went into his 'special room' he caught and cornered me"  
  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
"Then..."  
  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi said impatiently.  
  
  
Bulma whispered into Chi Chi's ear "We had animalistic sex"  
  
  
Chi Chi's eyes were impossibly big. She was shivering, Bulma didn't know why. She pulled back and took her heel and pushed Chi Chi's rolling leather chair towards Chi Chi's desk. Satisfied she silenced her friend for a while, she leaned back and worked on yet soem more paper work.  
  
  
  
  
~ hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked to Bulma, he nodded, she nodded in reply. They stood up and began to walk to Roshi's office. They entered abruptly, catching Roshi and Yamcha's attention.  
  
  
"We both want a week off old man"  
  
  
"A week! Are you 2 nuts!?" Roshi screamed.  
  
  
"A week old man!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Roshi leaned back into his chair.  
  
  
"Well, you have been working really hard lately, I guess you can go"  
  
  
"Thanks a lot Roshi" Bulma said happily.  
  
  
"Now I didn't mean you"   
  
  
"Wha?" Bulma gasped.  
  
  
"Well your new, and our policy is that you have to work atleast 6 months before privlages like days off are allowed. You not being here yesterday wasn't the right choice, but I'm letting it slide"  
  
  
"Oh come on, you gotta let me go"  
  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, it's the rules" Roshi said regretfully.  
  
  
Bulma sighed, she was turning to leave when she came back, she hovered rather closely to Roshi and his desk.  
  
  
"Please can I go?" Bulma asked seductively in his ear.  
  
  
Roshi was trying to divert his eyes from Bulma's chest, but the pertness was just to much for him to continue. He could feel the blood turning in his nose, ready to squirt out. Bulma was now laying on Roshi's desk, on her stomach, with her chest directly infront of Roshi's eye sight, her legs swinging in the air slowly, one at a time.  
  
  
"Uh...okay, you can go!" Roshi screamed.  
  
  
"Oh thankyou!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma leaned down and kissed Roshi's ball head. That did it for him, Bulma jumped back before Roshi's blood could get onto her. She grimaced but walked out the office, smiling happily, Vegeta right behind grinning at her performance.  
  
  
"Yamcha, it's high time we visit Biggly Jiggly's (Strip Club)"  
  
  
"Yes sir!" Yamcha said happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chap, Vegeta and Bulma prepare for their trip on the road!  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. Road Trip! XD

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
Road Trip! XD  
  
  
  
Bulma was packing her things wildly. Excited beyond belief. Her 2 suitcases, tool box's, and just about anything else she needed, she piled up and capsulized it. She grinned and placed the capsule in her black leather jacket. She looked in the mirror one more time and smiled at her reflection.   
  
  
She was wearing all leather. Bikes, leather, and silently Vegeta, excited her. She wore black leather pants, one pant leg clinging to her and going down to her ankle. The other leg was actually a short, showing off her firm thigh and leg. She had a scrap of leather wrapped around her hair/head, free of bangs and making her short cropped hair look sexy to anyone. Also she wore a small black tank top showing mostly her stomach under her cute leather jacket with the words 'B-chan' in rinestone. And last but not least, she wore her black leather biker gloves, covering her hand, excluding her fingers.  
  
  
She smiled, then she heard the sound of a classic Harley Davidson motorcycle reving wildly outside. Apparently her ride was here. She turned off her lights, grabbed her keys and exited her home. Vegeta was on his bike, scowl still sporting, wearing his leather pants, black wife beater under his leather jacket.  
  
  
"You got your capsules?"  
  
  
Vegeta opened up the righ flap of his jacket and there, were his capsules in there designated slot. Bulma jumped down the steps and hopped onto Vegeta's bike, then put her sunglasses on.  
  
  
"Why not the helmet woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
  
"Let's just say I have faith in your driving performance"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned, and the both of them sped off. Today, Vegeta was in the modd for a long grueling ride, flying the woman while uncouncious was for another day.  
  
  
  
  
~ hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were still on the road. It was nearing midnight and Vegeta was still driving. Bulma was growing tired to, it was only Monday and the trip had already proved to be hard and tireing. Bulma was really getting sleepy, her grip on Vegeta's waist would occaisonally slip. She suddenly gasped as she almost lost total grip. Vegeta noticed this and sighed in a annoyed tone.  
  
  
"We'll go to a motel woman"  
  
  
Bulma whispered a thankyou. 30 minutes later Vegeta and her arrived at a motel in the middle of nowhere, with few cars scattering the parking lot. She and Vegeta capsulized the bike and entered the motel.  
  
  
"What can i do for you young'n's?" a middle aged woman asked.  
  
  
"A room" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
The woman fiddled for a few moments and came back with a set of keys. Vegeta paid the woman and just as Vegeta and Bulma were turning to leave .. ...  
  
  
"Young'n, here some complimentary condoms for you and your lady friend"  
  
  
Vegeta took the 3 packs of condoms, staring at them curiously. He and Bulm walked out the main office.  
  
  
"What the hell are these?"  
  
  
Bulma looked with tired eyes and examined it. They were Trojan, the new longer pleasure kind, ribbed even. *  
  
  
Why would that little old lady have such good quality out in the middle of nowhere?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Vegeta there condoms"  
  
  
"I'll ask again, what the hell are these?"  
  
  
*sigh* "It's birth control for the guy you ass"  
  
  
"How do I use it?"  
  
  
Bulma smacked her head. They reached the door, she snatched the keys and opened the door. They entered, closed the door, and she locked it.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you put it...well...you know"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"The we might as well put them to good use"  
  
  
"Not tonight horny boy" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Just as Bulma was going to collapse on the other full size matress in the room, Vegeta threw all there capsules on the bed.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta patted the side of his bed.  
  
  
"I need a bed warmer"  
  
  
"You need a ass whupping!" Bulma replied angrily. "Look Vegeta, I'm to tired to do anything tonight"  
  
  
"We won't do anything, get over here"  
  
  
That was a command. Bulma sighed, took off her shoes, her coat and laid down beside Vegeta, to then be enveloped in his arms.  
  
  
*What's with this guy?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
He went from being a ass to being a loving cuddly sweety pie. Bulma didn't complain, she stayed quiet and still. They both eventually feel asleep, ready for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was just Monday! We still have 6 days of fun to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	10. It's only Tuesday!?

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:  
It's only Tuesday!?  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up grogily, her neck hurt like hell, the morning breath in her mouth was making her feel ill, and she felt wet...all over her body. She groaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred. She thought she saw 2 tan things spread apart. Eventually her vision was being clear, two reveal that those two tan things, were that of two tan legs. Bulma gulped and looked up. She met the expression of a gruff wet saiya-jin. She eeped.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell?"  
  
  
"You didn't bathe last night"  
  
  
"That's not an excuse for you to bring me in here with you!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma now realising that she was indeed nude, she tried her best to cover herself. Vegeta frowned.  
  
  
"Awww, now your going to cover up my view" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
  
Bulma began to growl.  
  
  
"Your view? What do you think I am, something for you to gawk at all the time? WHY I OUGHTA "  
  
  
Bulma couldn't finish her much desired ranting, for Vegeta shoved a bar of soap into her mouth using his tail. Bulma spat the foul tasting bar out of her mouth and stood up ready to slap Vegeta so hard, he'd not onl cry for his mother, but for god and above to save him. (A/N: Like ANYONE can make Vegeta want to do that! LOL )  
  
  
"Your breath is rancid woman. I thought I could freshen it and silence you at once. I see I suceeded." Vegeta said casually.  
  
  
Vegeta kept on smirking, even as he guessed Bulma's hand rising to slap him. Which she eventually did, but he did not flinch in the least. Bulma's eyes widened, she glanced below, grinned, and kicked him in his unsuspecting manhood. Which she assumed was the only soft part of his rock hard body. She began to walk out of the shower, when a hand shot back out of the shower and around her waist, Bulma eeped yet again and was pulled back under the spray of hot water and the gaze of Vegeta.  
  
  
"We never DID do what I had planned for you yesterday" Vegeta whispered in her ear, giving her earlobe a light lick, followed by a strong one.  
  
  
Vegeta pressed his lips to Bulma, letting his tounge roam the insides of her small mouth. Bulma pulled away.  
  
  
"Oh, so you rather not taste my 'rancid breath', yet you'd rather taste Lever2000?" Bulma asked hotly.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and ignored her. Bulma shivered and let him push her against the cold tile wall of the shower, she gasped at the chilling cold as Vegeta raised her higher against the cold wall. Vegeta pushed his body close to hers. Bulma was still surprised that her kick to the groin hadn't effected him. Either it was because of his inhuman strength, or that he was already hard. She didn't want to investigate. Vegeta began to nip at her collar bone, while his hands drifted up and down the sides of her body with feather light precission.  
  
  
Bulma groaned a released any thoughts of anger towards her new found lover. She felt the lights go out. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta's index finger still glowing. (A/N: You know you can sense darkness and light through your thin eyelids right? Also, vegeta shot a small ki ball at the light bulb! :P ) Vegeta could see just fine in the darkness of the bathroom. Vegeta slid into her, taking her breath away. Bulma gripped Vegeta's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh, greeting the feelings coursing through her veins rapidly.  
  
  
Vegeta pounded into her, relishing in her screams of ecstasy. Bulma had everything Vegeta was looking for in a mate, but he was trying to ignore the thoughts that Bulma was just whathe wanted, only thinking of her as his easy lay or a bussiness partner, but he knew right. He knew the day would come when he wouldn't be able to deny his feelings for her. He dreaded the day he;d let his guard down and open his arms for the woman to run into. His thoughts ceased when he felt his release approaching. Bulma screamed louder and louder, the warm dark abyss that surrounded her, making her screams of rapture echo or bounce against, only hitting her back again.  
  
  
Vegeta growled, and allowed his climax to get the best of him. Releasing himself inside her, after Bulma shouted his name. Feeling the orgasmic numbness drain away like the water in the shower, he released Bulma's body, letting her slide to the floor. He caught his breath then proceeded to pick her up and carry her out of the shower and deposit her body like a sack of potatoes onto the bed. He looked over to the package of condoms given to them.  
  
  
*There are other times to use those blasted things* Vegeta thought bitterly.   
  
  
He now allowed Bulma to rest shortly, whilst he dressed and meditated far away fro her body.  
  
  
  
  
~ 30 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up, clutching her chest.  
  
  
*That bastard couldn't have done to me, what I think he did* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She felt her chest, realising that she was dressed in the clothes she had fell asleep in, only the faint taste of Lever2000 and the soreness down below concluded her fears.  
  
  
*That bastard seduced me yet again!* Bulam shouted in her mind.  
  
  
"You sleep to much" Vegeta muttered. "I don't have time for you to just lay around. We have a convention to attend."  
  
  
Vegeta stood up from his indian style position. He packed up there capsles inside his jacket. He hefted Bulma over his shoulder. She grabbed the condoms and slipped them in her bra as Vegeta carried her outside the room and down to the parking lot where he decapsulized the motrcycle and dropped her behind him. Vegeta reved up the engine and sped up, Bulma's grip on his waist lightening.  
  
  
  
~ 4 Hours Later ~/~ Atlanta GA ~/~ 2002 Indutrial Automobile Convention ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma rolled up at the convention center. He capsulized his bike and they walked up to the building. Bulma looked around her and saw people dressed in bussiness attire. Feeling out of place and nervous.  
  
  
"Vegeta, shouldn't we be dressed more properly for something like this?" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Stop worrying woman"  
  
  
They walked up to the door automatically earning everyone's attention.  
  
  
*But why is everyone smiling?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
A guy walked up towards Vegeta.  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's good to see you made it again! I see you have a companion this year. Who's your lady friend?" the guy asked.  
  
  
Bulma was expecting Vegeta to tell the guy that they were just on bussiness terms, nothing more. But she was surpsied when Vegeta replied...  
  
  
"Hands off Camron, keep your dick in your pants with this one, she's mine"  
  
  
Personally, Vegeta was surprised with himself. He was going to tell Camron that Bulma was here with him on bussiness. Vegeta leaned into Camron's hearing range.  
  
  
"Is Isabella here?"  
  
  
"Oh, she's here, she's been boasting that she's going to defeat you yet again in the competition this year"  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"'I'll show that wench!" Vegeta promised.  
  
  
"You do that buddy!"  
  
  
Camron patted Vegeta's shoulder and walked off. For the rest of the day, Bulma was marvelled at the new car models and designs coming out next year. The day was drawing to a close, she was full from the cavier and wine she'd eaten all day. Vegeta drifted off a while ago. Bulma was getting worried. She turned a corner and saw Vegeta talking to a rather big breasted woman. She had blond hair, glasses, and was in a bussiness suit, rolling the wine around in her glass casually.  
  
  
*She'd look more intellegent if she didn't have such big juggers!* Bulma thought. *Who is she?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who was the woman that Vegeta was talking to. Who really is Isabella, and is Bulma sensing jealousy? Wait till the next chapter. :)  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	11. Curious Wednesday

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
Curious Wednesday  
  
  
  
The night drew to a close, and Bulma and Vegeta entered the parking lot. He decapsulized the motorcycle and hopped on followed by Bulma.  
  
  
"Vegeta, where's the competition being held?"  
  
  
"New Orleans"  
  
  
Vegeta reved up the engines and they sped down the dark road. Since Bulma had had a broad amount of sleep, she was still relitively awake. So far the trip was okay.  
  
  
  
~ 2:30 am ~/~ New Orleans ~/~ Local Motel ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma rolled in. Bulma had yet to feel tired, which was surprising in itself. She hopped off and stretched her cramped limbs. She heard Vegeta growl behind her, she smiled meekly, realising she captured his attention with a unaware teasing. He capsulized the bike and they walked in the main office area, slightly baffled that there was still someone up.  
  
  
"I assume you 2 want a room right?"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. The woman seemed irritable and cranky. But she did what needed to be done. She took Vegeta's money, and handed him a key. Vegeta and Bulma walked to the 2nd level, while walking Bulma glanced down below and saw the pool, cool and glistening under the light of the moon. She grinned. Vegeta opened the door and Bulma sped past him.  
  
  
"Give me my capsules"  
  
  
"Whatever for?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
  
  
"I want my bathing suit. I'm going for a swim."  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled but searched inside his jacket and found Bulma's capsules. She opened one of them and immediately found what she was looking for. A blue bikini, with sparkleys on it. She skipped off to the bathroom and came back with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Whatever, sucks for you"   
  
  
Bulma continued on, down the steps and into the 24 hour pool. The pool was all to herself, not a soul around. She giggled and jumped in, greeted by the coolness of the water. She swam to the center, washing her face with the water. She dunked her head under the water. When she came up for air, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned to look and strong tan arms enveloped her.  
  
  
"I reconsidered"  
  
  
Vegeta brought Bulma closer to him. She gasped when she felt that Vegeta was indeed naked behind her.  
  
  
"You baka, you're supposed to be in a bathing suit!"   
  
  
"I don't believe in the beliefs you humans do" Vegeta whispered against her.  
  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta's hardness right behind her. She gulped.  
  
  
*This guy just doesn't stop!?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta push her close to the wall of the pool. Once there, she turned and her lips were caught by Vegeta. Anything she wanted to say, any protest she wanted to scream, dissapeared. Even her anger for knowing what Vegeta could reduce her to. Vegeta's hands drifted to the strings of her bikini and untied them. he pulled the front of the bikini away from Bulma's body through her legs, the fabric dragging against her nether lips.   
  
  
He spread them slowly, letting her feel the cold rush of the water touch all of her insides. Vegeta nuzzled his head between her breasts, he growled at the fabric and ripped it off her. Bulma could'nt scold him because he thrusted inside of her. Bulma gasped, what was so diffrent about his entrance? She wrapped her legs around his waist and rode the waves of pleasure Vegeta was providing. He was moving so fast the water surrounding them was flying. Bulma was not expecting her orgasm to come so fast, so when it hit her, she had no choice but to scream then clamp her teeth against Vegeta's skin to control herself. He chuckled and pulled out of her.  
  
  
Bulma looked up, wondering if this was a quickie, she was never really find of those. He reached down and took of a condom.  
  
  
"Wait a minute"  
  
  
He tossed it to the side of the poll and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
  
"You'll tell me which you prefer afterwards" Vegeta whispered into her ear.  
  
  
Vegeta turned Bulma towards the side of the pool and entered her from behind. he was much hotter and warmer inside her core. Bulma shuddered and gripped the side of the pool. He didn't change anything about the speed or pace. Bulma liked this beter, it lasted longer. Bulma gasped when his hands slivered to her nipples and clit and pinched them in time with his thrusts. Bulma almost felt this was to much. She kept pushing her bottom back towards him, wanting more, wanting to reach that delicious precipice of pleasure that she was convinced only Vegeta could give her. Vegeta pushed her over the edge with his little nibbling's of her neck. Vegeta gripped her hips, almost to the bruusing point and released himself inside of her.  
  
  
While Bulma was panting, she didn't realise that Vegeta was picking her up and carrying her back to their room. Vegeta looked to the pool cleaner, grinning. The pool cleaner gathered all their clothes and put them in a bag to place infront of their door. Now he had to drain the pool and fill it with more chlorine.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ morning ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up and groaned. Her body hurt all over, Bulma was about to mistake her temporary loss of memory of possible drinking, but once she heard the light snoring of Vegeta beside her she growled.  
  
  
"Vegeta get up!"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Blast you woman"  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock and realised it was time to head for the competition. As he was dressing, Bulma couldn't help but ask.  
  
  
"Vegeta, who was that girl you were talking to at the covention?"  
  
  
"She's a little enemy of mine! She's beaten me in the competitions year after year! Until now!"  
  
  
"How can you be so confident?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I've taken many lengths to win over Triple B"  
  
  
"Triple B? is that the name of her car?"  
  
  
"That's my nickname for her. You did realise that her rack could suffocate a new born. 3 B's equal an F. And also, Triple B stand for 'Big Breasted Bitch'." Vegeta explained.  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Vegeta placed his capsules away.  
  
  
"Woman, you never did tell me which way you liked it" referring to condom or not.  
  
  
Bulma stood up and punched him in the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well now you know who the girl is. We'll see how the competition goes.  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	12. Competetive Thursday

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12:  
Competetive Thursday  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had take a few hours but Bulma and Vegeta finnaly reached the Convention, it wasn't in fullswing, which was a good thing, so everyone had a chance to set up their machines. Vegeta walked inside the building and found a great spot to set everything up. As he was setting up the car, Bulma reached for one of her capsules.  
  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
  
"I'm getting ready, excuse me!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Bulma walked off in the direction of the ladies room, her sultry walk making Vegeta growl in irritation. He finnaly set everything up, the signs, the vehicle, shining brightly. He grinned.  
  
  
*I'll beat that whore for sure this year!*  
  
  
Vegeta stood off to the side so everyone could see his car. People came and looked and went, which really irritated him. 20 minutes passed and Bulma was still no where to be found. Vegeta growled and dismissed himself from his setup and searched for her. A few moments later, he came up Bulma-less. As he was walking back, he passed a group of men 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at one of the setups. He squeezed his way through and glared at his rival, blowing kisses to the men and pointing at her car, though it was painted a frightening shade of pink, no one really matter. Isabella looked up and blew a kiss to Vegeta, he wiped his face and through his hand to the floor, stepping on the imaginary kiss.  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her, daring her to make her victory any sweeter when he heard some talk behind him.  
  
  
"You don't say?"  
  
  
"Really I mean it, this chick is hot, Izzy (Issabella) has a great set of Dolly Parton's, but this doll has that thing every man dreams of"  
  
  
"Screw this, let me see her"  
  
  
Theconversation ended and they hurried over to the growing populous of people near another setup. Vegeta's eyebrow rose. He followed the other men to the setup, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he got there.  
  
  
He gaped at what he saw, Bulma, his woman, on the hood of the car, on her back, wearing a sexy ensemble, wearing black pumps, her legs playfully waving in the air. She was wearing a black bra and thong, but she had on a button down gown that was black sheer, practly transparent, open, framing her body and her curves. She looked up from her upside down position and blew a kiss to Vegeta. he was still gaping, that he didn't hear the judges come by. They examined the car, then the model, they did more observing of the model than anything. Vegeta was handed the trophy and everyone clapped around him, whistling and howling. He wasn't realising anything. He was more transfixed on the kitten on the hood of his prize winning vehicle.  
  
  
He did snap out of his little world when he felt someone grab him ad turn him around roughly. he was now staring at the glasses of Isabella, growling evily.  
  
  
"Don't expect me to congratulate your bitch on putting on some slutty performance"  
  
  
Isabella hmphed and brushed past Vegeta and walked away. Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma who was now sitting upright staring at him.  
  
  
"How'd I do?"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, he didn't need to, she knew she was good, better than good.  
  
  
"You see Vegeta, all these years, you've missed the key to your treasure, me"  
  
  
Bulma grabbed his bottom and capsulated the car. She walked to the bathroom to dress back in normal clothes. Vegeta looked down at his trophy, it was amazing. Not the trophy, but how the woman was making him feel. Bulma returned and held the trophy.  
  
  
"I'll be taking that thankyou"  
  
  
"Excuse me!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Well I won you that trophy. If it weren't for my bodacious bod you wouldn't have won!"  
  
  
"In your dreams!" Vegeta growled back.  
  
  
"Fine, If I can't have the trophy, then you'll treat me well for the next few days, starting with us heading for New Orleans. Go to Bourbon Street, Comic View, some good food places, and then a nice hotel suite"  
  
  
Bulma finished her list and headed out side the building. Vegeta grumbled to himself and told himself that it wouldn't be a bad idea to give her what she asked for. His trophy was his dammit!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tee Hee! Well we'll see how the rest of 'their time off' will go towards! :)  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	13. Funky Friday!

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:  
Funky Friday!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma grinned as she stretched in her nice king size bed. She sighed and reclined in the fluffy white pillows. She moaned to herself and clapped her hands. After a few moments, her brow was nitted in irritation, she clapped again, but nothing came. She growled.  
  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
  
Vegeta's body popped out from the floor of the room.  
  
  
"Wha woman!?" Vegeta asked still disoriented.  
  
  
"When I clap, you were supposed to respond"  
  
  
"What. Do. you want, woman?"  
  
  
"I want breakfast!"  
  
  
"Order it yourself!"  
  
  
"My fingers suddenly feel heavy!" Bulma shouted pathetically.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and sat on the side of the bed. He growled in his throat. This hotel room, him sleeping on the floor, was one of many requests Bulma had, and there was more.  
  
  
"What do you want woman?!"  
  
  
"I want some grapefruit, pancakes, oranges, cherry's, Iced Tea, and a bucket of ice"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"What's the ice for?"  
  
  
Bulma sat up, the blanket concealing her naked body. She wrapped her arms around his waist from the back.  
  
  
"That's for me to know, and for youto find out"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and called room service. Bulma continued to move around beneath the sheets, arousing Vegeta's curiosity. Each time he tried to pull the covers back, Bulma would growl.  
  
  
*Fine let her do her thing...till later!* Vegeta vowed to himself.  
  
  
Room service eventually delivered. Vegeta stalked over to the roll in cart and handed Bulma the food. She smiled and brought it under the covers with her. Now Vegeta was baffled.  
  
  
*Why let food go to waste for a sick fetish!?* vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself and was about to get dressed and do what he wanted to do before he was to be a slave to the woman, when he saw bulma's hand from beneath the sheets, giving him a come hither motion. He surroundered to his curiosity and flipped the sheets off, to gaze at what awaited him.  
  
  
"This is just a sample of what is to come later today, aswell as your breakfast"  
  
  
Bulma was spralwed out with a pancake on each breast, the rest were in a neat pile beside her waiting for later use, she was holding the syrup container, with a mountain of fresh cubed ice on her mound.  
  
  
"Bon appetite!"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and climbed over her.   
  
  
"I'll take that thankyou"  
  
  
Vegeta took the syrup container and poured the warm sticky substance on Bulam stomach and breasts. Bulma giggled as Vegeta's hunderous tounge went to work, he grabbed a whole pancake with an animal like nature, letting the nipple enter his grasp before letting it go carelessly. Bulma squealed in delight as Vegeta's hand dove to one of the ice cubes and pushed it between her nether lips, pushing it in, then pulling it out.  
  
  
Bulma lashed out back and forth on the bed, grinding her teeth to control the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her being. Vegeta lciked up the other pancake and the syrup on her body. He scooted down and took the ice cube in his mouth, he looked up at her and grinned.  
  
  
"I like this ice cream flavor"  
  
  
Bulma shivered at his chilling words that inflamed her body. She pulled him up towards her and kissed him on the lips, tasting his mouth. He slid into her, catching her by surprise. Vegeta pounded into her mercilessly, breathing and licking her skin on her neck with his cold tounge.  
  
  
Bulma's walls tightened, sending them both into the pleasure filled haze and climaxed. Vegeta panted beside her ad licked a small dribble of syrup off the pillow case.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up and cracked his neck. He looked over at Bulma who was smiling and holding onto his arm.  
  
  
"Don't think i forgot about the rest of the day"  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I needed a lemon in there! Next chapter is the end of Friday, and what they do all weekend. :) Yum!  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	14. Turn of events?

Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I should earn a piece of DBZ for every fic I write....I WISH!  
  
  
A/N: Basically Everyone are car dealers. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14:  
Turn of events?  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Okay...I couln't think of anything for the so called weekend, but I hope to return to this chapter. Now Bulma and Vegeta will be heading back to work, and mischeif is afoot!)  
  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled into the parking lot of Interplanetary Motors.  
  
  
"Gee, I almost missed this place"  
  
  
Bulma parked her car and walked inside and sat down. She acknowledged Vegeta with a little extra sway of her hips and sat down. Later in the day the others arrived and it became a productive work day, well if you consider Vegeta showing off his trophy productive.  
  
  
"Wow Vegeta, how'd you do it?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"The car was obsulite! Winning was the only option!" Vegeta said with pride.  
  
  
"Although your mechanics is better than good, you won because of me, you needed better advertising" Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and continued his work. Days soon passed and everything was back to normal, vegeta being the top car dealer. It was nearing the end of the day and Roshi got everyone attention.  
  
  
"Everyone, it's time for the montly dealer of the month award and I have to congratulate Vegeta"  
  
  
Everyone applauded Vegeta as he was handed an award and a bonus.  
  
  
"Wow, congrats Vegeta!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
"I desreved it!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Whatever, how about you put that bonus to use and take us out for dinner tonight" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"Not likely!"  
  
  
"Oh yes you will" Bulma said suggestively pinching Vegeta's right butt cheek. It took all his willpower to squeal.  
  
  
"Fine then!" Vegeta said tiredly.  
  
  
Bulma smiled and turned to her desk to return to work but yamcha was in her way.  
  
  
"Yamcha, could you move?"  
  
  
"Bulma, I really want to go out with you tonight"  
  
  
"That's nice and all Yamcha, but I'm busy"  
  
  
"Wth Vegeta, he's nothing special!"  
  
  
"Watch it whore!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Come on baby" Yamcha whined putting his arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
  
"Get off me!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Bulma slapped Yamcha away and pushed him aside and went to her desk, when Yamcha was about to pursue her again, Vegeta held Yamcha's arm, keeping him from moving.  
  
  
"Get off!"  
  
  
"My woman, my property, not yours!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Yamcha backed off and went back to the main office.  
  
  
"That stupid Vegeta! I've gotta get rid of him somehow!"  
  
  
Yamcha thought and came up with a sure fireway to get rid of Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Yamcha's plan? How will the dinner go, will anythign else happen afterwards? :hint::hint:  
  
  
Now review with all your might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
